


Never ever

by redhead_writer



Series: The path to Erestor's begetting day celebrations [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhead_writer/pseuds/redhead_writer
Summary: Probing from Glorfindel gets Erestor to open up about his childhood. Comfort and kisses follow.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Series: The path to Erestor's begetting day celebrations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206590
Kudos: 20





	Never ever

**Author's Note:**

> Another Glorfindel x Erestor. I've written a few more if you want to check them out.
> 
> This is just one of my many concepts of Erestor's origins/background stories. More to follow..? (Maybe, idk)

“Never?”

“Nope, never.”

“Really! You’ve never ever done it?”

“No, Glorfindel.” Erestor sighed impatiently. He wanted the needy balrog slayer gone so that he could continue finalising the dinner menu for the upcoming feast. The chief counsellor was behind already (banquets always added a lot to his workload) and Glorfindel’s constant visits, no matter how cheery the blond attempted to be, always put him even further behind schedule. Usually, he would’ve said – in no uncertain terms – that he wanted the Captain of the guards out of his office so he could continue with his important to-do list. But unlike how it usually was, the two were in a delicate budding relationship. One that Erestor didn’t want to test so soon.

It had caught Erestor by total surprise when the unbelievingly handsome blond asked him, _him_ , out for a private walk in the gardens. The advisor was well-aware of his stand-offish character therefore it’d been a real shock to find out about Glorfindel’s wishes to pursue a romantic relationship with him. The night they had gone out for the walk in Celebrían’s gardens (with permission) had been one of the highlights of Erestor’s whole life. What had been but a bleak and dreary existence had suddenly filled with light and laughter and hope. All because of Glorfindel’s love.

That had been a couple of months ago. Months which, despite having been alive for thousands of years, had felt like the longest moments in Erestor’s life. The two of them were taking things slow. Glorfindel had always been in and out of relationships – something which Erestor didn’t hold against the blond. Whilst the counsellor himself had only ever loved and been loved once before (a long, long time ago). So, the steady pace was perfect for them; a good way to create a bond that would last the ages. ‘With any luck.’ Erestor thought.

“Never ever, ever?” Glorfindel asked once more.

“No Glorfindel! Never ever, ever, ever-grh!” The dark-haired ellon snapped, “or however many evers you want to add, I have never celebrated my begetting day.”

“Why? Surely it cannot be. Didn’t your nana and ada ever organise anything to celebrate your begetting days? Even just for the more important milestones like your majority?” Glorfindel questioned calmy with a tinge of disbelief. Erestor was very grateful that the balrog-slayer had ignored his irritated tone for he never meant to snap at Glorfindel. The subject matter was just very…raw for him. It cut at wounds he’d rather not reopen.

“No, I-erm, I never got anything, be it a little gathering or grand banquet. I got nothing.” Erestor sighed dejectedly.

“Why is that?” Glorfindel queried quietly. By this point Erestor had put his quill down and his impossibly dark eyes had taken on a faraway look. The blond elf stepped silently around the desk and eased the advisor out of his seat and into his warm, welcoming arms. Once he had a secure hold of the elf, Glorfindel pivoted so that he could sit down in Erestor’s seat with said ellon safely held on his lap.

“Erm well I-”

“Go on. I promise not to judge.” Glorfindel encouraged. He wasn’t sure what Erestor had been through before he was chief counsellor in Imladris or prior to that, Lindon. The elf wasn’t really the sharing type but one of the things he hoped to do as their relationship deepened, was to get Erestor to open up. Glorfindel didn’t feel like he had to know everything about Erestor’s life (there were certainly many things from Gondolin that he didn’t feel like sharing), but he had a feeling there was a black cloud hanging over his new lover. Something he just needed to get off his chest.

“I…Okay, I really am saying this.” Erestor said to himself but then raised his voice to say, “Unlike most youths, I didn’t get the, the luxury of a happy childhood.”

Glorfindel hummed sympathetically at the admission – he’d assumed as much but only now knew for sure. Erestor continued, “My parents met when they were young, very young. At the age when most elves are planning their first job, they were planning their marriage. I understand that love is love, but for them, really, they were just two people who didn’t know what love was. They got married as soon as they both reached their majorities – against their parents’ advice, might I add. I’m sure it was good at first but sooner or later the inevitable happened.”

It was unlike Erestor to open up so much yet he knew if he wanted to keep Glorfindel, and develop any trust with him, he needed to give up a little of his privacy. It helped greatly that Glorfindel wasn’t too pushy, nor was he interrupting Erestor’s anecdote to add his own opinion of his parents ill-advised marriage.

“You’ve said a lot.” The blond murmured into Erestor’s ear, “You don’t have to continue-”

“No! I, uh, want to finish.”

“Okay then, whenever you’re ready.”

Erestor took a deep breath, “They fell out of love. Which is fine if they could’ve just accepted it wasn’t meant to be and moved on. Separation among elves wasn’t as uncommon at this point. But, it really was a case of two stubborn elves too deep in the hole to dig themselves out. I guess they felt like they had to prove something to their parents or neighbours or…I don’t know. Maybe they just had to prove to themselves they hadn’t made a mistake when getting married. They did what no couple should do, they had a child in the hopes it would fix their problems. They had me.”

The strong arms around the advisor tightened their grip on the elf within them. Erestor was a strong, capable ellon which was why Glorfindel felt so privileged to be able to help when the greatly accomplished elf needed it. No-one should bear their burdens alone.

“What they thought would save them turned out to be their final undoing.” Erestor continued monotonously, “After I was born money became tighter. Ada had to work more whilst nana was stuck raising me. She felt bitter that ada got to at least follow his dreams in becoming a skilled carpenter whilst she had to tend to motherly duties. Not like she ever really did. I grew up in a household that was cold and divided where at best, my parents where absent or at worst, they were around to take their frustration out on me. They never hurt me physically, but words are like weapons too, that’s something I understand even more since becoming an advisor.”

When Erestor quietened Glorfindel knew he’d finished. Although there was obviously more to such a story, he sensed that this is how much the ebony-haired elf felt comfortable sharing. He was perfectly fine with that.

“I’m kind of over it though,” Erestor added, “And the last thing I want or need is your pity.”

“You don’t have my pity, beloved, but you do have my sympathy.”

“And your heart?” Erestor questioned cheekily with a tentative smile. He wanted to move on to a lighter subject.

“Ai, you have my heart.” Glorfindel grinned in reply. Pale, white hands came to rest on the warrior’s chest as Erestor repositioned himself so he was straddling his partner. Once there, he placed a hesitant kiss to the corner of Glorfindel’s mouth. When the blonde’s demeanour brightened considerably, Erestor took it as permission to continue. He placed light feathery kisses along the captain’s jaw and trailed them down his neck, gradually getting firmer and more confident as he went.

“Enough teasing.” Glorfindel moaned. He cupped the face of his beloved in his palms and prayed to Eru this relationship would be _the one_. He brought his lips closer to Erestor’s and delighted at the cross-eyed look the advisor took on as they neared each other. Gently, Glorfindel kissed Erestor. At first, he let the counsellor control the pace but when he got impatient, he took the lead. Erestor didn’t seem to mind.

“You know” Erestor whispered between passionate kisses, “A hundred missed celebrations mean nothing compared to the joy of being with you…Please don’t leave me.”

“Never.” Came a firm reply.

“Never ever?”

“Never ever, ever, ever, ever ever-”

“All right!” Erestor giggled (something he rarely did), “I get it. I love you.”

“And I you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 anyone?


End file.
